Lost
by Vortex
Summary: The last moments of a hovercraft crash survivor...


Lost 

By Vortex

Receiving transmission …… 

_Locking on……. _

I guess I should have gone back for them. Searched the rubble of my ship for anymore survivors. 

But, I would have found none. 

The sentinels would have made sure of that. They would have picked over every shard of metal until they had accounted for every bio-signal they had detected originally. 

Which I why I'm sure they are still looking for me. 

To be honest I don't know how I got away, and, perhaps I didn't get away at all. Perhaps they are just toying with me for there own amusement. Can machines be amused? I don't know. 

Right now I'm hiding in what seems to be a series of service tunnels. 

A while ago I passed through a power plant. It was terrible, all those children wired up to it. Oblivious, innocent. It was absolute control, and it scared me shitless. 

I don't think the sentinels can fit down here, they're too big. 

I keep playing the moment back in my head. When did our luck run out? When was the moment when they knew that we were there? What made them descend on the ship? Descend and rip it to shreds. You know I can still hear their screams. Calista was the first to go. She was standing where they entered. In actual fact she probably saved me, because it was her who raised the alarm. Her screams. But it was to no avail, and the rest of them fell. Their cries echoing off the remains of the walls before they faded away, a last memory of a life forgotten. Forgotten in a quest of deliverance. 

You know everyone is always blaming them. The machines. But it was our own fault for screwing up. The human race screwed up majorly. We made them too fast, too clever and too many. It was only a matter of time before they out witted us and formed this. This cage, this prison, what ever you want to call it was created by us. 

I can see a light up ahead. The tunnels must run out soon. Then where will I go? Even If I head in the direction of Zion I won't be able to get in. I need a transmitter to get in. 

I've been walking for days now and getting no where. 

You must be wondering how I've survived so long. There are these things alive down here. Spider-like creatures. If you catch them you can break them open and eat the flesh inside. The one thing there is not a lack of is water. It's everywhere down here. Dripping from every crack and pipe. Sliding down the walls in trails that have worn away the rock. 

Oh My god. 

There are so many of them. Thousands of pods for mile after mile, stretching as far as the eye can see. I used to be like that. Plugged into it. Inside red goo that I could not see, touch or taste. All I have left of that now is the plugs in my arms and neck. Scars of the horrid past. 

This is not human life. It is a lifeless husk of the past, of what used to be. 

I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Back in those service tunnels perhaps. 

I don't know how I ended up in the power plant. 

I wonder what time it is inside their minds, what they are doing. If any of them will live to see the coming of the one or the destruction of that place. I hope so. 

There's no way down from up here on the tower. 

It's too high. If I jump I'll die. So I guess this is it. 

All I have to do now is wait for them to find me. And they will find me. 

I suppose I could take my own life, but I could never do that. 

The power cell in my communicator is running out. It will fail soon. Then all that will be left is the silence and me. 

All sentient beings are connected by many factors. One is consciousness, another is ability to communicate and another is fear of death. No sentient being wants to die, no sentient being would give its life for one other. 

I can see the sentinels in the distance now. 

They're looking for me. 

There are those who would claim to be hero's. But not even the hero's would sacrifice their lives for their ship. 

'The Captain always goes down with the ship?' No 

'The Captain never goes down with the ship?' 

Yes. 

Signal lost………………… 

_Tracking……………………. _

_Signal not found…………… _

_Terminating link…………….. _

_Link terminated. _

THE END_ _

Based on concepts by Andy & Larry Wachowski. 


End file.
